The Thunderstorm that Fell for The Butterfly
by citygurl1515
Summary: Story re-named 'The Thunderstorm that Fell for The Butterfly' from 'Almost Happy Ending' Summery: Chi and Laxus have been friends ever since they were young. What will happen when Chi's teenage hormones finally kick in and Laxus has to deal with them and his own. Will he finally confess and will Chi as well?Laxus x OC ( Chi Hayahsi ) Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY WORDS AND MY OC
1. Welcome Home- Chapter 1

**AE]** Hey minna! So here is the new update of '**Almost Happy Ending**' which I have re-named '**The Thunderstorm that Fell for The Butterfly**' I hope that you guys like it! I hope that I didn't make any mistakes and if I did I am truly sorry. I am writing this at 1 AM. I don't understand why my muse comes around at the time when I should be sleeping but I still hope you like it so here you go! Enjoy minna!

* * *

Just outside the nearby town of Magnolia there was a sign welcoming travelers to the thriving town. The sign was staked into the ground; it had three support beams holding up the weight of the colorful sign. On one of the support beams a male was leaned up against it ever so casually. The male was dressed in all brown with the exception of his ace wrappings around his mid-section. He wore a brown clock which was accompanied by dark brown pants and leather boots but he wore no shirt. On closer inspection; the male had auburn hair with black eyes that matched his tough appearance. A long sigh escaped from said males chapped lips as he cracked his eyes open and peered at the sky, he grunted. The brat was late.

Suddenly without warning the sky turned dark and the smell of a storm appeared in the atmosphere. As thunder was heard and the flash of lightning could be seen a smirk appeared on Gildarts' lips, finally. The sky roared and lightning struck the ground. After a few minutes the dark clouds turned back to normal and the rumbling of the thunder was no longer heard. A man was now standing calm where the lightning had just struck. Said male had blonde hair almost the color of lightning itself. He was well built and his clothes didn't hide anything. It was the one and only Laxus Dreyar lightning dragon slayer.

"You're late…. Laxus." Gildarts pushed himself off the wooden beam and gave the younger male a narrow look but Laxus didn't look like he was affected by it. He just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and walked over to Gildarts. "Calm yourself Gildarts. I'm here now, right?" Gildarts only shook his head and turned around making his way back into his home town. "Come one. Your grandfather wants to see you. He's been havin' a heart attack waitin' for you to come home." Laxus only shrugged his shoulder but followed nonetheless. It wasn't his fault that his grandfather worried too much. He sighed thinking about it. If his grandfather was worried then how would his _she_ be? The blonde's facial features scrunched up. Suddenly an arm was thrown around his should. He tilted his head and was met with a grinning Gildarts; Laxus frown deepened he didn't like Gildarts grin.

"You know…." A smirked slowly appeared in the auburn males lips. " Chi's been worryin' so much with you gone and all." His hand came up and cupped his chin as if he was thinking; his eyes scrunched shut in a sort of comical way as well. "Mmmmm…. She was just pacin' around the other day…." He opened his eyes and gave Laxus a sly look. "Y'all got a thing goin' on there?" No blush appeared on the blonde males cheeks; he was to use to this by now and also Laxus Dreyar does NOT blush. Laxus shrugged Gildarts' arm off from his shoulders and glared at the male. "No." It was stated clearly and in an assertive tone. Gildarts gave him a spectacle look but pushed no further; he knew the truth even if the young male before him didn't want to admit it.

When he had come back from his hundred year mission he had run into the purplenette while he was going to grab a drink at the bar. It seems that her petite size had a big effect on her and she fell back on her butt. Gildarts immediately was amazed as the guild hall went silent, what? It was just an accident. He was surprised as a sudden shove to the shoulder moved him out of the way and he was met with an angered green haired male, it was Freed. He outstretched his hand to Chi and picked her up but he didn't let her go until he had inspected her for any injuries. After Chi had finally convinced the male that she was fine and that he could go back to his group Chi explained why what happen just happen. Suddenly all the memories of this young lady before him came back to his mind of her playing with Laxus, running about the guild hall when they were younger. No wonder why the Thunder God tribe was protective of her. Laxus was exiled and they had to keep her safe for him.

Gildarts breaking from his thought and memories a smile appeared on his lips as they arrived at Fairy Tail. Gildarts started to act giddy as he was prepared to see his beautiful daughter Cana. Laxus only scuffed and mumbled something along the lines of 'Grow up… old man…' The two were halted as a sudden familiar scream came from the guild. It was Chi. Orange orbs widen and Laxus bolted into Fairy Tail throwing open the door; prepared to kill said person who made Chi scream. Gildarts rushed in after him but was greeted with the same sight as the confused blonde male besides him.

A glass cup was shattered on the floor with a pool of water underneath it. The petite purplenette was nearby on her knees. Mirajane was bent down besides her holding her hand. Laxus looked more closely and saw that blood was running down her index finger. His eyes widen but before he could say anything his best friend's voice interrupted him. "Ah! Laxus! W-Welcome b—back!" That beautiful and bright smile graced her lips. Laxus mentally shook his head; didn't she even remember that she was bleeding? He raised a yellow eyebrow at his childhood friend. "What happen klutz, trip again?" His normal smirked graced his lips as Mirajane started yelling at him to be nice; he only shrugged his shoulders. He really was worried but this was just his character and Chi should be used to this by now. And judging by her nervous giggle She was.

Chi giggled nervously and nodded her head with a small blush on her cheeks. "H—Hai… g-g-gomen Laxus…" Laxus shook his head and walked up to her; he grabbed her by the wrist and lifted her up. Chi wasn't really affected by this; she was used to it by now. Mirajane gave Chi the rag that she was using to cover her bleeding finger as she was dragged upstairs by the annoyed male. The guild members were too busy partying because Laxus was home; but they just wanted a reason to party hard as always.

Laxus sighed and turned around to face Chi as soon as they were alone. His hands placed themselves on her hips and lifted her up. A small yelp of shock escaped the purnette's lips as she was hoisted up and plopped down on a wooden table. A giggle broke the silence between the two; Laxus only scowled at her and poked her forehead. "Be more careful…" Was all he said as he picked up her hand with his own. He was careful as he inspected the wound; he came to the conclusion that it didn't look as bad as he first thought it was. Chi was about to pull her hand away as more blood started to seep out from the cut but she was struck with shook as Laxus put her finger into his mouth. A scarlet blush scurried across Chi's cheeks; her voice was caught in her throat. Laxus only smirked as he was having too much fun with teasing his best friend.

Laxus pulled her finger out from his warm cavern with a 'pop' sound. This only intensified the red blush on the purpnette's cheeks. The blonde's smirk grew as he wasn't finished yet; there was still some blood. Only a small amount but that wasn't going to keep him from keeping to his plan. Suddenly his pink tongue darted from his lips as he parted them; he licked Chi's index finger. Slowly his licked from the wrinkle where her fingertip bent; to her actual fingertip cleaning up all the red iron liquid. With a satisfied smirk as he looked over her finger then down at Chi's face; he grabbed the ace bandage from her trembling clutches. As he wrapped the ace bandage around her finger, slowly making sure that it wasn't too tight, his face returned back to his normal stoic look. Chi's face as well started to return back to normal but there was still a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

As Laxus finished up Chi averted her eyes and onto the ground. "T—Thank y-you…" She mentally cringed as she started stuttering again, she never stuttered around him anymore unless she felt that weird feeling in her tummy, like she was now. Laxus scuffed and his right index finger came under her chin and lifted it so she was looking into his own orange orbs. Orange hues clashed with blue ones in a silent conversation. Small smiles grace both of the two's lips as they ended their silent conversation. Chi giggled and threw her arms around his neck, giving him his first 'welcome back' hug. Laxus only sighed but the small smile grew as his large hand came up and patted her head; he too returned the hug. "It's good to be home…" he said and hugged Chi tighter burying his head into the crook of her neck.


	2. Mother Nature- Chapter 2

A:E] Hey minna! So I'm back again with another late chapter…. Hehe I'm sorry! I've just been so busy with school and all and I am REALLY lazy! But I do have good news! It's almost close to summer for me so I will most likely be writing more and all my stories will be up-to-date! I know that I haven't updated any other story besides this one but I really am loving this one and I have really lost my muse for the other story all together but its okay I'm going to keep going and finish it I think. I'm sorry but I promise that the story will have a good ending! Now then onto this story! I hope you all are enjoying it! Please let me know!

* * *

It was the next day after Laxus had returned home from his mission and everyone had partied hard. Chi and Laxus had just skipped out since neither of them were really party people. While the two made their way to their homes Chi told Laxus all about what had happen while he was away. Chi went on and on about how the suspected soon-to-be couples had finally gotten together. She told him how Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Bixslow, Lisanna, Freed, Mirajane, Elfman and Evergreen had all gotten together. Laxus just nodded his head not really all to interested; he already knew that all of them would eventually get together. Although he was surprised to hear that both of his guys friends had girlfriends and he didn't. The corner of his lips turned down, it wasn't like he cared or anything. He didn't really want a girlfriend. He thought that they were too much work and besides he already had Chi to deal with. She basically covered the entire gift giving, spoiling, mushy romantic crap and all the other stuff that you would do with a girlfriend. Orange orbs glanced over at said purplenette who was on his mind. It was true that he treated her like that but he never EVER crossed the boundary of friendship. He may give her a kiss on the cheek and forehead from time to time but he never stuck his tongue down her throat; that was a big N.O. He also may tease her from time to time, like he did earlier in the evening, but he never overstepped that boundary either. Laxus never really liked to admit it to himself but he had feelings for his childhood friend, more the just the nakama love. Laxus internally sighed knowing that thinking about this anymore would just stress him out even more and worry the female besides him.

"Laxus… Are you alright?" Chi's soft voice broke the blonde from his thoughts. Chi had turned herself to face the blonde completely now. While they were walking she had noticed that he was deep in thought and wasn't really listening to her. It was confirmed when she said that Cana had taken her to get her belly button piece and all he did was nod. That wasn't like him at all. When Cana had taken her to get her ears piece he flipped out completely when he saw them. He eventually calmed down after Chi had talked with him, he still wasn't too happy. She had noticed that he had his normal stoic face and that his eye brows were slightly crunched as if he was thinking hard about something.

"Laxus…." Chi averted her eyes to the ground but she bravely looked up into his orange hues. "I—I know t-that you w-were g-gone for a-a while b-but w-w-were s-still friends! A-And y-you c-can tell m-me anything! E-Even i-if i-i-it's about me! D-Did I-I d-do s-something w-wrong?" Her arms rose and she clutched them to her chest in a timid way but that was Chi. She stuttered and was so timid she would cry over the simplest of things. Laxus' frown deepened as he listen to his friend stutter, he hates when she stutters. It wasn't that he thought it was weak or anything, he had learned his lesson when he was exiled, he just felt like she was scared of him and that he was pushing his limits or something. When they were younger Chi always stuttered and she still does but after being around him almost every single hour of everyday she got used to him and so did he. His feet shuffled and he faced Chi, his hand came up and his index finger tilted her head up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"… Chi-Chi…." Even though he was laughing in on the inside as she made a huffy puffy face at his nickname for her his face remained serious on the outside. His eye brows turned down as his frown deepened even more if it was possible. "You know I don't like it when you stutter. And you also know that I would tell you anything and everything, always." Chi opened her mouth to speak and protest but Laxus placed his thumb on her bottom lip to keep her silent. His gaze fell to her soft lips and he selfishly kept his gaze their while Chi's face started to glow a bright cherry red. "… You know that I can't keep up my façade around you. I've shown you too much of my real self to pretend and pull the wool over your beautiful blue eyes…" He reluctantly snapped his gaze away from her lips to her shining bright blue eyes. Chi looked him back in the eyes and her blush deepen, why was he acting weirder than usual?! Laxus stepped closer so he was now even closer to her face and petite body. It was really funny when you looked at the height difference between the two. Laxus was towering over Chi!

"L—Laxus... W-W-Why a-are y-y-you a-acting w—weird?" Chi tried to pulled her chin from his grasp but he wouldn't let her move so she averted her eyes to the right. Laxus sighed and rolled his eyes. It seems that damn old man was right, damn he hated when Gildarts was right. Laxus looked over her face, at her blushing cheeks, natural button like nose, doll like lips and face. He chucked lowly and cursed in his mind, he gives up. He admits that he is in love with his best friend, Chi Hayashi. He's a damn love sick puppy, how fucking pathetic. Chi's blush intantly faded as she tilted her head and gave the blonde a questioning look as to why he laughed. "Laxus! Ne ne, why did you laugh?" A smirk made its way onto the blonde males face as he shook his head. He sighed and slung his arm over the purplenette's shoulder and started leading her towards his house. After a few seconds of being utterly confused Chi gave up and just smiled while leaning into her friends half embrace with a giggled.

Chi ended up sleeping over at Laxus' house but it's not like that was abnormal. They were best friends so of course they had sleepovers, even though the thunder god team also lived there. Laxus had suggested that they watch a movie and then head to sleep, Chi smiled and agreed. As Laxus went to set up the lacrima TV headed to the kitchen and made some buttered popcorn. She made herself a small bowl of plain popcorn. When everything was done she made her way to the living room only to see Laxus sprawled out over his black leather couch. Chi giggled and shook her head some things would never change. She handed Laxus his big bowl of buttered popcorn and sat down on the carpet in front of the couch. Laxus raised an eyebrow and got off the couch. He walk over to where Chi was seated and plopped down next to her, he grabbed her bowl. "The hell? Why didn't you put any butter on it?" Chi pouted and took her small bowl back from him without answering him. "And why did you get a tiny bowl?" Chi pouted even more, a light shade of pink dusted across her cheeks; she mumbled something. Laxus rolled his eyes and set his own bowl down. He placed his hand on Chi's waist and hoisted her up and placed her on his lap. He turned her around so he could be face-to-face with her; he frowned demanding an answer. Now.

" I g-gain a pound while you were gone…." She averted her eyes and started to remove herself from his lap. "I-I'm s-starting to get fat so I-I've decided to g-go on a diet…" Laxus scuffed and pulled her back into his lap. His hand came up; he held her chin between his index finger and thumb so she couldn't look away. He narrowed his eyes at her and growled. "Chi you are NOT fat. You hear me? You are NOT fat!" Chi pouted. "B-But Laxus I-" "I don' give seven fucks! So you gained a pound! Big fucking whoop! It just means that your growing and I mean honestly Chi!" Laxus poked her in the tummy causing said female to giggle. "If anything you need to gain weight. You're paper thin!" Chi pouted and crossed her arms underneath her flat chest. "Your just saying that because your nice~" Laxus blink then let out a howling laughter, so much that he fell backwards. Chi frowned, well…. maybe he was nice to her and a few others. After Laxus had calmed down a bit but was still chuckling Chi leaned over him and looked down at him. She lied down on his chest and looked up at him with a small smile. It had been a long time since she had seen him laugh like this. His head was on the ground and his arm was slung over his eyes. A cross between a smirk and smile played on his lips as an occasional chuckled escaped his lips. Laxus sat up on his elbows so he could look at the purplenette who rested on his chest, he shook his head at her and ran a hand through his hair.

"I ain't nice Chi-Chi…." He smirked and glanced over at her. "Well you're an exception…" Chi shook her head. Even if he didn't want to admit it he was a nice guy. He did get revenge for Lucy and everyone at the Grand Magic Games. Chi dropped the conversation and suggested that they should watch the movie before it gets too late. Laxus rolled his eyes but nodded his head. He grabbed the remote, the buttered popcorn and a blanket from his black leather armchair, which matched his black leather couch. Once Chi saw that he only grabbed the buttered popcorn Laxus stopped her protesting by giving a light peck to her cheek. "You're perfect Chi…" was all he said before he pulled his dazed friend closer and wrapped the warm fuzzy blanket around them. Blushing bright red, Chi snapped from her daze while Laxus was just watching her with a smirk. During the movie Laxus had brought his legs up and enclosed Chi but she didn't mind it only made her feel safer. She smiled and snuggled closer; she tilted her head up and gave him a tired smile. Laxus chuckled and unconsciously played with her hair. "Tired?" Chi nodded as she heard his chest rumble with the question.

"Come on then." Laxus picked her up bridal style and carried her off to his room. Even though Chi basically lived her she didn't really have her own room. She just always shared with Laxxus, it was natural. Laxus gently laid her down on his California king sized bed and tucked her in. He was about to leave reluctantly before a flash of lightning light up the room. "Fuck…" Laxus frowned as Chi shoot up as the sound of thunder shock the small house. Terrified blue orbs flashed to Laxus as he held up his hands and started to coo the petite female in his bed. "Oi, Chi calm down. Shhhh, I'm here okay?" Laxus gently sat down on the edge of the bed not wanting to scare the crap out of Chi. As soon as he sat down Chi tackled him in a hug, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder while her body racked with tremors of fear. A soft chuckle escaped the blonde's lips and encased his purple butterfly in a tight embrace. "Hey… I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Chi only nodded as ters cascaded down her face and her lips quivered. Laxus frowned and hugged her tighter, he wished he could do something but he was powerless against Mother Nature. They regretfully would just have to wait it out. Laxus shifted the both of them and lied down. Chi yelped as thunder rang through the atmosphere and she clung onto Laxus tighter.

"L-L-La—Lax-us" Chi wimped and Laxus growled, he felt so damn useless. "Pl—Please d-don't l-l-leave m-me….I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Chi sobbed and Laxus hushed her as he searched for the blankets. He pulled them up and wrapped them around her and himself. Laxus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to close but enough so she could see his face. "I would NEVER leave you Chi. Not now, not ever." He cupped her wet cheek and placed his forehead on hers, he whipped away her tears. "Don't ever apologies to me…" Chi hiccupped and Laxus placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her back to his form. All through the night Chi and Laxus were kept up by the storm. At some point in the night Laxus had actually sat Chi up and hugged her to his chest while he rubbed her back in slow comforting circles. Ever since Laxus could remember Chi was afraid of thunder storms. She never minded lightning storms, otherwise she would be terrified of him, he was VERY grateful that. So this was nothing new to him; staying up all night, her whimpers, her tears, her yelps, and his pain. He always felt so damn useless when this would happen to his dear friend and that all he could do was hold her close to him and whisper comforting words in her ear. A scowl made his way onto his lips as another boom ripped through the air and shook his petite friend. He shifted and brought her closer. He looked over to the window and mentally cursed, fucking thunder.

Maybe sometime around eight in the morning the next day the thunder finally stopped but the rain keep pouring and Chi finally caved in and fell asleep. Laxus' shoulders lifted he saw Chi's relaxed face. He frowned and whipped away the last of her tears. Suddenly he was receiving a thought projection from his grandfather. He carefully unwrapped himself from Chi and got out of bed; he walked out of his room and into the next answering the call. "What jii-jii?" Laxus folded his arms and gave master a serious look, did something happen at the guild. Makarov frowned and nodded towards Laxus bedroom. "Is my dear child alright?" The tension from Laxus' shoulders lessened a bit but not much; he gave Makarov a less serious look. "She's fine… but it was really bad jii-jii…" Makarov hummed in understanding and nodded his head. "Are you two coming to the guild today?" Laxus put his hands into his pajama pants pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…" He glanced back at his room. "It's up to her… but if she stays her then I am as well." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. There was no way in hell Laxus was leaving her alone. Makarov smiled but before he could reply that he would never ask him to come in a tiny voice broke into their conversation. "L-Laxus you shouldn't speak to your ojii-san like that." Chi rubbed her eyes and smiled at her beloved master with a sleepy smile. "ohaiyo gozaimasu master." Makarov and Laxus both shared a quick look both a bit upset that they had awoken her.

"ohaiyo gozaimasu my child. How are you?" Makarov frowned hopping for the best. Chi smiled softly at him and looked up at Laxus; he rolled his eyes and looked back at master bored. "It was a bit of a rough night-"Laxus scuffed but Chi went on with her sentence already being used to it. "-but I'll be alright. I'm sorry that worry you too much…" The corner of her lips twitched but she didn't allow herself to from, she wouldn't bother them further. Laxus growled and stepped behind her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to his form. Chi turned her head around and was meet with the scowling face of Laxus but she snapped her head back to Makarov as he spoke. "Chi, my dear child, you are NEVER a bother. NEVER think that, understand child?" Chi smiled making Makarov smile as well. Laxus grumbled and hugged Chi tighter. Chi giggled and sighed, she was still a bit tired but she couldn't let that stop her. Makarov smiled at his two dear children before him he remembered when they were just small children and running around him. When had they grown up? Laxus looked up at his grandfather and caught his eye, Laxus smirked at Makarov and Makarov shook his head at his idiotic grandson. "So Chi, my child, will you be coming to the guild today? I rather that you rest but I know that won't happen, will it?" Chi smiled and nodded her head, Laxus grumbled and pulled away from Chi reluctantly. Makarov winked at Laxus. "Tch!" Laxus huffed and walked into his room slamming his door. Makarov smiled while Chi giggled. "See you soon my child. Take care of him for me." Chi giggled again and nodded her head; then master was gone.

"Laxus!" Chi giggled and ran into his room without thinking. Blood instantly rushed to her face as she was greeted with the sight of her best friend half nude. It seemed while she was saying good bye to master Laxus had stripped his shirt and was in the processes of removing his pajama pants. His thumbs were hooked into the edged of his pants ready to pull them down so you could clearly see his "V-muscle". Laxus raised a blonde eye brow as his friend yelped and covered her eyes with her hands. He only rolled his eyes and grabbing her by the wrist; tugging her to him. He smiled down at she covered her eyes once again. He was happy that his friend was so innocent. "Chi-Chi it's an insult that you shield your eyes from my body. Am I really that bad looking and out of shape?" He knew that his question was ridiculous if he was out of shape then he also didn't beat Jura at the Grand Magic Games; which he did. Chi instantly uncovered her eyes and covered her mouth as she gasped. She shook her head vigorously; she had NOT meant to insult her best friend! It was just that Laxus was… well handsome and half naked! That was very embarrassing! "N—No! I-I didn't m-mean to insult you—" "Chi I'm just teasing you." Laxus chuckled and ruffled up her hair then picked up his clothes and went to got finish changing in the bathroom. Chi frowned a bit disappointed that he left but immediately shook her head and blushed. She couldn't be thinking these things about her best friend!

"A—Ah!" Chi screamed as a sudden boom sounded off like a canon; Chi fell to her knees with watery eyes covering her ears. "CHI!" Laxus ran into his room with a panicked look on his face and dashed to Chi's side. He hadn't even finished buttoning his pants when he heard her scream. Laxus sighed and picked her up bridal style and carried her into his bathroom. He set her down on the counter and told her to wait. Chi shook her head but Laxus dashed out from the room and was back just as fast with her clothes. Laxus stood in front of Chi and frowned as tremors and fresh new tears cascaded down her face. "Chi…" His hand came up and whipped them away; she smiled and leaned into his hand. Laxus and Chi never brook eye contact as Laxus continued to get dressed. He buttoned his pants up, put a belt on, then his shirt and buttoned that up as well. He was wearing plain black slacks with a black belt and a plain black V-neck shirt. "We don't have to go in you know. We can just stay here." Chi shook her head and sniffed. "I-I c-can't hide in your bed f—forever." A low chuckled rumbled in his chest and he kissed her forehead. "You're welcome to anytime Chi-Chi." Chi and Laxus laughed together slightly lightening the mood. Laxus motioned for Chi to hold up her arms. Chi tiredly raised her arms without protest or blushing, she was too exhausted to even be shy and this was Laxus she was comfortable around him more than anyone in the world. Laxus pulled off her shirt and grabbed a spare long sleeved button of shirt of his and placed it on her. He knew that she absolutely loved to wear his shirts when she didn't feel good and he really didn't care what others though about Chi wearing his shirt, if anything he welcomes people knowing that she was his. Laxus smirked at her the bra that she was wearing. It was cute white and purple polka dotted patterned bra with a tiny lavender bow in the center. His gaze then landed on her belly button ring and his orange hues went wide. His index finger lightly brushed over it; he smirked at her choice in belly button ring. "Hm? What's this?" Chi bushed a light shade of pink as she felt his warm fingers brush her tummy.

"C-Cana took me and made me get it." Her own petite index finger came and played with the silver lightning charm. "Do you like it?" Laxus shook his head and chuckled. "If you like it then I like it, okay?" Chi smiled up brightly at him but he could see that she was utterly tired. He finished buttoning up her shirt and then grabbed the pajama pants that he had just been wearing. They were a dark red and might have been just a tad bit big for Chi but she mewed as he lifted her and put them on her. He raised and eye brow but his only response was. "Warm…" Laxus rolled his eyes and picked her up and placed her on the floor. Laxus folded up his pants as much as he could so they would fall off of her; he also tighten the draw string and double-knotted it. She grabbed his shirt tail as he walked out of the room. Laxus rolled his eyes but didn't stop her. Once they were out in the foyer Laxus just slipped on his normal shoes. Chi gently plopped down on the ground and lifted her feet up and smiled at Laxus; he snorted and went to the closet and grabbed a pair of boots that she kept here. He gently cupped her heel and placed her fluffy boots on then tucked in his pants so they wouldn't get ruined. Laxus went over to the coat rack and grabbed his famous furry trench coat while Chi stood up.

"Here you can wear it." Chi shook her head no. "I don't want you to get sick." Laxus pinched the bridge of his nose starting to get frustrated. Chi smiled and held the coat out for him to put on; he sighed and did so. "Fine…" He grumbled but the pulled her over and tucked her inside his coat by his side. "You stay close and warm next to me okay?" Chis nodded and snuggled into his side. Laxus averted his eyes as a small pink blush appeared on his cheeks but with a shake of his head it was gone. Laxus opened his door and walked down stairs and to the lobby with his arm around Chi. A yellow eyebrow lifted as he was greeted by Freed and Bixslow. "Yo." Freed smiled while Bixslow stuck his tongue out but that was normal. Chi peaked out from beneth the fur and smiled at the two. "ohaiyo gozaimasu Freed-san, Bixslow-san." Freed smiled as he noticed the petite female hidden by his leaders coat, he bowed. "Please Chi I've told you to call me Freed, no suffix." Bixslow nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah! If we can call you Chi then you are more than welcome to call us without a suffix!" "Suffix! Suffix" His wooden puppets repeated cheerily behind him. Chi smiled and nodded her head; she covered her mouth as she yawned. "W-Will y-you be a—accompanying us t-to the guild?" Freed smiled and nodded his head brushing his bangs aside as they fell out of place. "Of course we are here to protect you Chi. We are nakama and we are there for one another." Chi smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Yeah, thank you." Laxus all but smirked knowing that they had come for him not knowing that Chi was here but were used to her being around so much that it was natural.

"Well then shall we go?" Laxus grunted and walked out the door as his two team mates held it for him and Chi. Laxus pulled Chi closer to his side and it seemed that she didn't mind. It wasn't all too bad out but it was still pretty bad. Rain was beating down on all four of them and Laxus decided that he should just transport himself and Chi there. He looked back to Freed and Bixslow to see them nod already knowing what he wanted to do. Laxus scooped Chi up and started to run. "Chi get ready I'm transporting us to the guild." He felt her nod her head and that was all he needed and then in a flash he was gone. A bolt of lightning zipped through the atmosphere and headed straight towards Fairy Tail. Laxus landed right in front of the guild with a 'thud'. He set Chi down and opened the door for her; Chi smiled her thanks and walked in to the warm building. "Welcome Chi-chan! And L-Laxus?!" Lucy yelled with wide eyes. What was going on!? Why was sweet innocent Chi with big bad Laxus?! Chi smiled a bit and looked up at Laxus who was looking away with his usual poker face but she could tell that he was upset at how Lucy was surprised to see them together. Chi shivered and grabbed Laxus hand; he glanced down at her but just scuffed and dragged her up stairs ignoring all the looks that he got. He didn't give a fuck what people thought about him and Chi coming to the guild together. Laxus growled and Chi squeezed his hand; she gave him a concerned look. "Fuck it.." He said before he did something that Chi would never forget.

* * *

A/E:] Oh! Cliff hanger! Well minna I hope that you are enjoying this story. Please tell me in a review! Ja Ne! I am also sorry for all mistakes! Its late and I really wanted to finish this!


	3. Funny Feeling- Chapter 3

Hey minna! How are you all? I hope that you are all well. I also hoped that you loved/liked the last chapter. Hm? Well anyways, I guess that we should get to the story? I just really hope that you all like it. If you could review and tell me if you do or not that would be awesome. Thank you again but please don't feel the need to review, just enjoy the story.

* * *

Chi couldn't believe it; Laxus kissed her on her cheek. Blue orbs widen and she turned her head to look Laxus in the eyes. A blush scurried across her cheeks as Laxus look right back at her with a smirk on his lips. Laxus wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his form. His head leaned down and he buried his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent. Petite hands came up and pushed against Laxus' broad chest. A low growl escaped from the folds of the blonde but he didn't let go. He took a step forward making Chi take one step backwards. This kept happening with Laxus chuckling every once and awhile until Chi was backed up into a wooden beam.

"Chi…" Laxus braced his forearms up above Chi's head on the wooden pillar. Chi looked up but his eyes were closed. Chi frowned and her hand came up and she gently cupped his cheek. Laxus' eyes snapped open and a small smile formed on his lips, he leaned into Chi's hand. A blush appeared on the purplentte's cheeks as she averted her eyes away from embarrassment. Why was her tummy doing flips? What were these funny feelings? Why did she only get them when Laxus touched her? Or when he was around her? All her internal questions were halted when Laxus grabbed her chin and made her turn to face him.

"L-L-Laxus I-I-I-"Tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes. She didn't understand these feelings. Chi's hands wrung up in Laxus shirt and she shook her head. Laxus was confused but he hated seeing Chi crying. Laxus pulled Chi into a tight hug and started to softly cooing her, he ran his hand through her hair. "L—Laxus… I-I have a-a funny f-f-feeling i-in m-my stomach and i-i-it only h—happens w-when y—you're a-a-around…" A low chuckle escaped the blonde's lips then kissed Chi's forehead. "I love you too, Chi…" Blue orbs widen as Laxus claimed that he loved her too. Did she really love her best friend that she has known since she was a child? "I love you Chi Hayashi. I have since we first meet." Laxus cupped her cheek and looked deeply into her bright blue orbs.

"L—Laxus! I—" "Chi…" Laxus leaned down and kissed her nose. "Remember when we were younger and I never dated anyone?" Chi sniffed and nodded her head while rubbing her eyes. Laxus frowned and grabbed her hands so she wouldn't rub them and make them redder. "S—Sorry…" Laxus scuffed and kissed her right temple. "What did I say about apologizing to me…." Chi laughed tiredly still being tired and deprived of energy from being up all night long and crying on top of it. Laxus decided that seeing how tired she was that he should get this over as quick as he could and get her home. He didn't care if she never wanted to see him again after this, even though that would be a bit dramatic, he just wanted what was best for her. Laxus growled and ran a hand through his hair out of frustration instead of punching something. "Look… you know damn well that I'm not the best at this emotion shit… So I'm just gonna say this and get it over with then I'm taking you home because you can't even stand right."

It was true while they had been taking all this time Laxus had actually caught her before she hit the floor. Chi was so tired that she didn't realize that she was sliding down the wooden pillar and falling to the ground. Laxus had caught her and settled her on his lap. Chi looked into his orange hues questionably then looked around, absorbing her surroundings. Her eyes grew wide and out of impulse she placed her hands against Laxus' chest. "W-When…" Chi looked up at Laxus; she shook her head she was too tired to even notice that the recent events had just happen. "O-Okay…." Laxus smiled and Chi blushed and returned the smile. Laxus' hand fisted and he covered his mouth as he coughed awkwardly. "Well… as I was starting to say. Chi I never dated anyone or had a serious relationship because the girl that I like, love, is…." He mentally prepared for the worst before he said his next sentence. "Is… you." Chi's eyes grew wide; did Laxus really just say _the _three words?! Laxus grabbed Chi's chin and made her look him in the eyes and he dragged her closer to his face. "Chi Hayashi, I love you." Chi's head spun as this was too much to take in. Chi took a deep breath in and a bright red blush adorned her cheeks. "I-I l—love y-y-you t-too, Laxus." She gave him a small gentile smiled as his rough thumb caressed her cheeks.

"Well now… It's been some time since we have seen that smile. Hasn't it Chi?" The couple jumped as the sudden familiar voice broke them from their moment. Chi blushed intensified and she hid her face into Laxus' chest. Laxus scuffed and looked away but his arm snaked protectively around Chi's waist. Makarov smiled and held of his hands. "Ah, I'm sorry my dear children but I could not resist the fact of seeing you to finally getting together. I mean I did see the both of you through childhood and our teen years, now your becoming adults. Well more for Chi's case that is. After all Laxus has been technically an adult for some time now." Laxus blached, it was true that Chi was 18 years old and that he was 23 years old but what did that matter it was only 5 years difference. When you're in love it doesn't matter. Laxus grinned down at Chi and she smiled back up at him. "Well you know how the old saying goes gramps. 'Love says 'fuck you!' to age 'cause it's only a stupid number.' Isn't that right Chi?" Chi giggled but gave Laxus a stern look for cussing. "I think you just added the swearing part Laxus."

Laxus let out a hearty laugh that rang throughout the second floor. Makarov smiled at the two and whipped away a small tear that fell; he was so happy that his two precious children had finally gotten together. He could see just how in love they were and he was sure that even if they didn't make it official they would have been together forever. Laxus picked Chi up and then stood up with her in his arms. "I don't think that she should stay here jii-jii. Chi is too tired." Laxus and Makarov exchanges a series of serious looks before Master nodded his head agreeing with his grandson. "Yes I agree. Take her home. I will see you both tomorrow." And with that he left to go break up the fight downstairs that had started while they were speaking. Chi looked up at Laxus but he just shrugged his shoulders. Before Laxus descended down the stairs Chi tugged on his collar. "C-Can you put me d-down?" Chi gave him a small smile and blushed. Laxus chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Sure thing, baby." Chi blushed bright red as he called her 'baby'.

Laxus set Chi down and then they both descended down the stairs. Laxus smiled as the thunder god tribe gave him a look, he grabbed Chi's hand and led her over to them. Chi blushed bright red and hit Laxus lightly, that only made his smirk grow. "I'm taking Chi home." Evergreen raised her eyebrow at the two while Bixslow tilted his head to get a better look at their connected hands. "Laxus?" Said blonde looked over at a smirking Freed. Laxus smirked back down at him, Evergreen scuffed and snapped open her fan. "You two meatheads should stop. You're obviously making Chi uncomfortable." Laxus looked down at a wide eyed Chi and couldn't help but laugh. Laxus just wrapped his arm around Chi and pulled her close to his form. Now that he got her he wasn't ever letting her go. And he also wasn't going to mess this up. Laxus waved goodbye to his team as he escorted his girlfriend out of their guild and home. Laxus ego rose as he liked the sound of 'his girlfriend'. No some other guys but HIS.

Today was a good day.

* * *

Hey guys! Sooooo…. How was it? I hope that it was good. Sorry that its short but it takes me forever to write a big long chapter like chapter 2 so I decided that I'm going to try and update more but write shorter chapters. I hope that that's a good idea. Well Ja Ne for now!

~Citygurl1515


End file.
